Deep Feelings
by azziarzevlag
Summary: Jack was just having fun while covering the entire neighbourhood but what's this? A girl caught Jack's eye. A rather cute one. As Jack develops deep feelings for this girl what will he do to keep them close? (Not good a summaries, sorry) Read to find out. JACK FORST x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**HEEY GUYS! My first fanfic. Please read and review. Dedicated to my friend, Maria.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

Jack Frost rode with the wind. Allowing snow from his staff to cover the entire city in white snow. Having fun. Now gliding through his icy paths. This is what he always does when winter is approaching. He is sure that he has covered every angle in snow.

As Jack hopped on houses one thing caught his eye. A girl. A rather cute girl. Jack flew closer to the window the girl was shown and hid himself so can't be seen. His face turned to a frown knowing that she might not believe in a Children's story as he knows the beautiful girl he is looking at is actually a teenager, possibly the stage where she stopped believing. His hope that was never there made his heart sad and he left the place. Little did he know that the girl saw him when he peered through her window "Jack Frost?" the girl said. She looked and opened the window, her eyes scanning the scenery hoping that Jack Frost was there. Her smile faded to a frown.

Every winter Jack would visit her window and gaze at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen not believe in him. The girl however knew his secret visits and tried to look presentable for him. She would put on a beautiful dress and fix her hair. She would put some blush too. Jack never understood why she would do that... she was beautiful. In fact, she is a natural beauty.

After 3 years of hiding those deep feelings. Jack saw she was no longer that cute 13 year old. She was now a beautiful young 16 year old girl. Jack knocked on her window and floated in front to see the girl he's been secretly in love with look stunning as she peered curiously out the window and much to her amazement was the boy she has been waiting for.

"Jack Frost?!" she asked. The boy nodded, he was quite chuffed that the girl still believed in him. The girl looked at him with loving eyes and he confessed...

"Listen. So ...I may have liked you for umm… three years. I don't even know if it's a crush anymore. I hope you don't find it creepy or Edward Cullen-ish but I watched you every winter. Not while you're sleeping and doing anything private. I just came to look at your beautiful face. You are the most beautiful young lady I have ever seen and I know you are a good one too because... this may sound a bit creepy now. I have observed that you are kind-hearted and intellectual. So please take this from a bad boy who just fallen for the sweetest girl he has ever seen... I really like you and I was wondering if maybe... be friends before we go to a stage that is really mature... what do you say…Friends?"

Jack let out his hand. The girl humbly accepted and introduced herself "Sure. I'm Maria Fernandez by the way. And that was sweet of you. No... I don't find it creepy at all. No need to tell me who you are. I know you and I will always believe in you." Jack responded with a smile and flew to see small flowers growing at the snowy pavement. Jack gave the girl the flower "Well... I better get going, Maria. Duty calls. I'll see you some time. I'll come back here I promise" Jack said. Maria smiled with delight and with a blink of an eye Jack kissed her cheek and flew...more like float... to his next destination then jumped for joy as he rode the wind happily. Maria watched the boy and lightly touched the spot his lips met her cheek and blushed. She was so red she swore that her face was as red as a tomato.

Keeping his word Jack came back with a sleeping Maria by the window. He noticed how cute she was back then now seeing the cutie turned to a real beauty. He carried her (bridal style) to her bed. As he laid her down to her bed, her hair was hiding her face. He tucked it behind her ear revealing smooth, cream-colored face with rosy cheeks. Jack admired her natural beauty and smiled at her lovingly. Before leaving he pecked her forehead, leaving her with an icy gift by her nightstand.

**I'm going to have a chapter 2… so how was it? Good? Bad? Need improvement? Please don't be too harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter guys.. enjoy. **

"JACK FROST!" Maria woke with a thrilled tone from her voice and wide eyes full of excitement. She her eyes scanned the room for maybe he had watched her. He was right. He doesn't watch her sleep. Maria was relieved by this and stood up and checked the window. She opened it enthusiastically and her eyes searched for a boy with white hair, sapphire blue eyes and a pearly white smile. She gloomily closed the window to have a realization that Jack was just a dream.

What is this? Her room was quite cold even after she locked and closed the window. She scanned the room and there it is … by her nightstand placed a heart shaped ice with a note or a letter. She opened and read the note:

_Dear Maria,_

_I came back to find you sleeping by the window. You look so cute when you sleep. I carried you to your bed so that you won't have a terrible slumber. I'll leave you this frozen heart that won't melt for proof that it wasn't a dream. Hope you'll never forget me. I'll visit you every day during snowy holiday. I'll still visit you every month even though it's not winter anymore. Heck, we can go Easter egg hunting on April. Okay? Okay. _

_Love, Jack_

She's blushing again. She held the note near her heart and fell to her bed with a dreamy smile on her face with a dreamy sigh. She put the heart and note in a box. A crystal clear box and placed it on her nightstand so she can stare at it before she can go to sleep.

She wore her normal attire. Floral shirt, skinny jeans, ties her hair with just a ponytail and a pair of toms then there you have it… the floral lover, Maria.

She helped her mother with their Christmas party. "Maria, dear, could you buy me the things in this list. Just go to the nearest store." Her mother handed her a short list. "Will do mom." Maria said.

She grabbed her coat and hopped on her bike and started going around finding a grocery store. Not really finding. She just spent her first 10 minutes riding with the wind like Jack Frost. As she did the real Jack Frost found her and watched as she rode the wind letting the wind control her bike. Jack was quite smitten with the way she laughed with delight and pleasure. She slowly settled her bike in the corner when suddenly…

"Hey girly" said a voice behind her "that's my bike's spot". Maria knew that voice. That's the voice of one of the biggest bullies in her school. "So? You can't tell me what to do" Maria said slowly taking her bike. "Uhhh… yes we can. We marked this place." "You marked your territory… near the grocery store? Wow, you guys are gangsters" Maria said ironically. Jack witnessed this hurriedly when to Maria's side. "Girl's got attitude" he threw his gum and pushed Maria. Maria landed with a thud as the so called gangster laughed. "Oof, you jerk!" Maria started to stand when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Jack Frost...

**Cliffhanger...dundundun. Tell me what you guys think. Review please. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This has been stuck in my head of quite some time before I even wrote the 2nd chapter. Anyway, chapter 3 guys :) enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians.**

* * *

Hey! What do you think you're doing to her?" Jack said looking so furious at the bully. "I pushed her off, Pretty boy. Got a problem with that?" said Mr. Gangster.  
"Yes. You just pushed a friend of mine and I'm quite protective over my friends. SO I suggest you leave her alone before I blind you" said Jack while helping Maria stand up.  
Maria looked at the two boys and knew that a fight is heating up. The gangster just laughed seeing that his opponent is skinny and small.  
"Do you know who I am?" Jack started.  
"No," replied the gangster  
"I'm Jack Frost. I can make you freeze to death"  
"Oohh... I'm shaking" the gangster said ironically buckling his knees and looking innocent like a little girl "What are you going to do? Magically send your snowy minions to kill me?"  
"I don't need minions when I have this" Jack said showing his staff.  
"A stick? The Powerful Jack Frost has a stick! Come on everyone. Let's all tremble before his stick"

An angered Jack Frost suddenly demonstrated his powers by freezing on of the gangsters friends. "Still laughing, gangster?" Jack's eyes looked straight to the bully's, full of anger and threat. His opponent's legs were quite shaky. Looking as if he were nervous.  
Yanking the bully's shirt, eyeballing his eyes with his, full of anger again, Jack said "Listen up, you bully…and the others too, like what I said a while ago, I suggest and I want you to leave her alone before I blind you" with a voice so serious and stern. Letting go of the bully's shirt and unfreezing the bully's ally.

Trembling in fear now, the gangsters ran away from the winter spirit and took Maria's bike with them.  
"NO!" Maria screamed. That bike was her only transport home and she used the money her mother gave her for the groceries, which are with the bullies. Jack threw a quite big snowball hitting the gangsters who were a few feet away. The gangsters ran for dear life.  
Jack went closer only to see that her bike has been disassembled by the bullies.  
Jack told Maria about her undone bike. At first Maria didn't believe him but Jack showed her the taken down wheel from her bike. "How am I supposed to go home now?" Maria cried covering her face with her hands.

Jack looked at his friend and thought of a way how to bring her home. A cool breeze blew and then it hit him. "Hold on to me" Jack said. Maria just viewed at the boy with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean 'hold on' to you?" Maria questioned Jack. "_Man, this girl is oblivious_" Jack thought to himself. "I mean hop on my back then the wind can fly me I mean us to your house" Jack answered. Maria has a terrible fear of heights and thought his idea is not exactly satisfying. She quickly shook her head and said "No. I'm afraid of heights and what…what if I fall, Jack?" she said. Though she knows it'll be fun but her fear of heights is making her have second thoughts. Jack just said "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. It's going to be fun. Just hold on to me and you won't fall. Even if you did I'll catch you" Jack smiled at her hoping she gets what he means. "I still don't think so" Maria said, sure of her answer.  
"Come on. Don't you trust me?" Jack said holding out his hand hoping she would accept his offer.  
"Of course, I do" she said eagerly.  
Jack smiled once again still holding out his hand "Then hop on my back". Maria thought about it for some time (like 3 minutes) and Jack's arm was still holding out to her. "Are you going to accept it because my arm's getting tired?" Jack said.  
Maria's final answer "Alright… but not too fast or high" finally taking his hand and hopping in his back and wrapped her arms around Jack.  
Jack couldn't believe this girl. He will feel guilty for this but it'll be worth it if he flies higher and faster just for her amazement and fun.

"WIND, TAKE US TO HER HOME!" Jack instructed. As a gust of wind blew them high up in the sky, Maria shut her eyes closed while still gripping tightly on the poor boy's neck, screamed loudly. So loud that Jack swore his eardrums will break.  
When she finally stopped screaming but her grasp on Jack's neck tightened, slowly opening her eyes. Jack was relieved she stopped and knew she was in awe as she stared at the beautiful city below them. She is in awestruck. "It's… it's beautiful" she said slowly getting used to how high they are in the sky. She then relaxed her hold on Jack's neck. "Phew, finally, I can breathe again" Jack said to himself

Seeing that the passenger on his back still checking the wonderful scenery below them… he glided lower allowing her to have a better view of the city. Flying in between buildings and catching up with cars. "Watch this" Jack said as he showed Maria his staff magically putting floral ices around random places of the city. The lamp posts, walls, cars. Maria haven't had this much fun since …forever. "Jack, this is so much FUN!" Maria laughed with delight. A laugh so playful and delightful that it's sound as if it's music to the guardian's ears. Well he isn't called 'The Guardian of Fun' for nothing. "Now what did I tell you. You didn't even fall. Not once" Jack pointed out.

* * *

**And this is how I end my chapter. Is this a cliffhanger or what? I think it is. **  
**Enjoyed it? Was it bad? I absolutely loved making this chapter. Let me know what you think. Review please :) **


End file.
